User talk:PurpleJerk
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-PurpleJerk-20110505145859 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 14:59, May 5, 2011 Your book You said you wrote a book. What's it called because I'd like to read it! And how in the world did you get it published without your family knowing? Bolivianbacon 21:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hiiii!!!!!!! Are u gonna go onnnn chattt orrr...... ? lol Lol its alright, i understand! ;P Purple xx Holiday :) Hey! Im gong on holiday for two weeks, tomorrow.... Just wanted to let you know in case you wonded where i wa xD... not that you would anyway.. LOL Sooo Bye! :P Purple xx hey lol your funny we are bffffffffffffffffs I love that your from Czech Republic, because it's the second time this summer life has proved to me that Czech people are awesome :D (when we were Česky Krumlov some nice old man threw a key pendant and a toy at me and my friends! He told it was a present. Isn't he nice? :3) No :P No it wasnt meeee LoL.... xP Purple xx Halloooooooo XP go on chat ? xP Have you tried asking one of the admins why? x) Purple xx Re: Chat Sorry, no idea what's wrong. Mak23686 17:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) SORRY =/ are you mad at me? cause i never wanted things to get THIS out of hand... so im sorry.... :'( I understand if you dont wanna be my friend anymore... but i really didnt know what that word meant, and i roll my eyes at everyone! its become a habit! SORRY! Purple xx Re: Um.. Teasing me? Becky does this all the freaking time. It's not funny anymore. I'm sorry if I sound cold, but hey, does it really matter? Maybe she will be happy if I start believing what she keeps saying? What about that? Everyone is like "poor Becky" "Alica changed so much since she became an admin", "she doesn't care about her old friends anymore", "they've been best friends forever and now this", but then, but then, THIS? Am I''' really the one trying/wanting to change, or even changing? Am I? Am I really the one leaving our friendship behind? Maybe this is the coldest thing I ever said. But it's the truth. I'm starting to stop caring if this doesn't change soon. Maybe I should start changing if that's what's desired. Teasing or not, she keeps repeating it, and I can't bear it anymore. I'm starting to hate everything, and that just because of that. Sorry I let it out on you... And not even fully yet. I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 18:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi:P Youu online A the moment? We always seem to miss each other ..... stupid time difference xP Purple xx YAY! U finally replied xD ... And our own userpage? xD.... lol... wanna go on chat now? im online! GET YOUR BUTT ON CHAT! XD Hiiii Alica and I (Purple xx aka Bee) are on chat.... WHERE ARE YOU! ... XD Sooo come on chat like ASAP... or no unicorn for you xP ... And Alica doesnt want you to look in your closet.... okay? Purple xx And one last thing: GET YOUR BUTT ON CHAT! XD As xx said really clearly, and now repeated by me: GET YO BUTT ON CHAT. xD I, Alica, know you're reading this, . Don't look behind yourself. 12:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) http://s1184.photobucket.com/albums/z329/GumUggum/Meh/ '''HERE YOU GO, SHEESH! That's 4 friggin' pictures of me! FOUR! Oh, and I sent you the password on FF.com So now you can see my friggin awesome makeup from last weekend! (ok, only one picture with it, but STILL). You know how embarrased I'm right now? Seggum 17:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) 'YOUR PONY :D' I tried to make it as depressing and evil as you wanted xD Purple xx Dude... You HAVE to be kidding me xD. Write me back on FF.com though, and we'll talk about it. Seggum 13:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Okkkay? So You've seriously like left the wikia.... :/ ? Purple xx ... If you ever read this... Why did you leave? I SHOULD know since I'm you but I don't and... :| ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 15:08, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh Jerky... :/ I'm so sorry... I know half of the people on here hate me too, but I don't care... And Purpleoonie isn't mad, she's devastated... She's so sad... :/ I was talking to her on Twitter, and... If you are going to leave, then... leave... BUT GIVE ME YOUR FANFICTION SO I CAN FLOOD YOU WITH MY AWESOME MESSAGES. ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 15:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Present for you Enjoy your present! ^_^. And Yes It's a comic gift. Like a comic book. Hope you like it. I mean, I hope you LOVE it. ^_^ *hugs* Now, PIKAAAACCCCHHHUUUUUU *flies off with Ash and the reindeers* ICarly wiki Mrs. Claus 00:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC)